Something Old, Something New
by EndlessZuera
Summary: Vaporwave is a Decepticon with an Autobot spark. Unquote is a neutral with issues trying to live with the Autobots on Earth. Macumba is a Wrecker with strange abilities and a wish to set things on fire. They are not what you would expect to find fighting a War. Basically Transformers Prime series re-written with myc ocs in it -
1. Chapter 1

**_EDIT - 31 01 - CHANGED UNQUOTE'S NAME AND GENDER AS WELL AS SOME OF THEIR PHYSICAL APPEARANCE_**

* * *

Raf had no words to describe what he felt in this moment. Amazement? Bewilderment? Shock? Maybe all three.

It was good enough to have seen them once; it was a bonus that it had led to him possibly making a new friend. But now, as he heard their leader, Optimus Prime, tell the story of their war, surrounded by them, in their base? It was all of his nerdy dreams come true, to be honest. Science fiction was one thing, but this wasn't fiction; talking robots that were able to transform into cars (and motorcycles, in the blue one's case) were actually here, in front of him, existing.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in quite some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

.

.

.

.

.

The Nemesis soared high on Earth's sky; the imposing ship hidden away from any curious humans. On the bridge the Decepticon commander, Starscream, observed wavering lines on a monitor in front of him. Behind the seeker, a curvaceous and slender red and white mech stood, optics hidden by a visor and mouth hidden by a mouthguard. He had arrived on the planet many years after the ones aboard the mighty ship had, having been called due to his reliable, although limited, medical skills.

If a human were to describe the mech, they would most likely compare him to a mythological Val'Kyr. The unofficial medic certainly looked the part, with his armor's style and his helm crest, even his twin pairs of wings and the tree flat red plates that fell from behind his helm, extremely flexible and glowing in the slight darkness of the room.

His armor was mostly red, with only his upper arms and legs being white. What little of his protoform was visible was a pale grayish-blue, almost white, and the biolights scattered across his body were glowing red; he was a contrast to the room's dark color scheme.

Besides the bright mech, the slender bluish purple mech Soundwave stood, both of them silent as they always were. Their differences were obvious, but more so were their similarities. Like brothers.

Soundwave's visor was lit with the same wavering lines showed on the monitor. The mech beside him had his own visor showcasing lines too, but in a different pattern. He stood in a rather relaxed position, one servo on his cocked hips and the other limp at his side

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream muttered, turning to face the mechs behind him, focusing mostly on Soundwave "I would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded. The other examined his digits, seemingly uninterested. Starscream sighed.

"Then lock onto transmission coordinates, and activate the space bridge." Starscream ordered, turning to the drone working at the controls, who started typing commands into the computer.

" _Vaporwave,_ you have done a fine job here despite your limited medical skills." Starscream said, the red and white mech snapping his helm at attention "Lord Megatron returns now; I do hope you are able to keep up the good job."

Vaporwave shrugged, mock saluting before turning and walking away. Starscream groaned, glancing back to the monitor one last time.

"I understand that he is not you, Soundwave." The seeker said, turning to said mech and shaking his head "But still I fail to see how he is your brother."

Soundwave said nothing as always.

.

.

.

.

.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." The regal leader spoke, his blue eyes (optics?) fixed on Raf and the other two. The girl, Miko, seemed uninterested in the story she had just heard, while the older boy, Jack, just seemed to be extremely uncomfortable and wanting to leave.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911."He said, stepping forward "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko questioned, turning to glare at him "I'm living a dream here in bot-swana, and I won't allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

Raf couldn't have said better himself.

"It is better if you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies' intentions." Optimus answered, looking between them with blue orbs.

"Optimus, with all due respect." The red and white one spoke up, turning to face his leader "The human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

"They have no protective shell!" He continued "If they get underfoot they'll go… squish."

He stepped forwards as if to prove a point.

"Then, for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus answered plainly.

Raf looked like he wanted to ask something, when an alarm went off and green lights started to blink.

"What's that?" Jack sounded panicked. Bumblebee beeped his answer, shrugging.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf said, translating the yellow bot's speech.

"It's agent Fowler." The old robot said, looking at the camera feed on the monitor; showed a helicopter landing atop the base and a man walking out of it.

"I-I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys?" Jack sounded confused as well as nervous.

"Special agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus said, optics on the three kids and then fixing themselves on the dark hallway for a few moments before he turned back to them "As he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Jack, Miko and Raf ran to hide under the staircase to the elevator platform, just as it's doors swung open to reveal the special agent, who went on listing various traffic events and gripping on the rails on the platform he stood in.

"…and of particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car."

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" The man asked, looking at the regal looking robot with accusation clear in his eyes.

Optimus tried in vain to assure the human that they had the situation under control; it led to a small argument between the two that led to Bulkhead breaking one of Ratchet's tools as a demonstration of controlled strength, which led to said Ratchet shrieking in anger.

Which led to an event that the kids wouldn't soon forget due to both it's comedy and it's nasty words.

"WHAT THE F $K ARE YOU MOTHERF #$%S DOING IN THAT "F# $%*&G ROOM?!"

All heads and helm snapped to the hallway, most in shock.

There, arms crossed and hips cocked to the side, stood a small white bot, with a feminine figure and mostly black armor, with magenta stripes on her arms and white on her legs, with a magenta covering that started at her knees and ended a little bit above her feet. Her optics were yellow rings that burnt through all those she could see in the room. Her helm crest consisted of three triangular structures on the top of her head and three long antennae on each side of it, curled backwards in angry rolls, and the back of her helm was a vivid orange. A long and thick tail trailed behind her, sporting a scythe blade on the tip. Both her arms and legs ended in long black claws, with the ones on her feet being shorter and chubbier and the ones on her hands being longer and thinner. Her lips were pulled back into a growl, exposing some of her sharp yellow teeth.

"Not now!" Arcee growled back at the smaller bot, placing her hands on her hips.

"F #k you."

"Chalaveria, I must ask that you behave." Optimus said, seemingly unaffected by the small creature's temper "We have a guest."

Now named Chalaveria, she turned to the human man standing on the platform who was in a mix of shock and anger, and she let a smug smile form on her faceplates standing at attention and mock saluting the human.

"She's still here?" Agent Fowler asked, his anger dulling enough for him to sound uninterested. She winked at him.

"They, if you will." Chalaveria said, tilting her head to the side "M' not a femme Fowler."

Eyes and optics alike rolled. The conversation between the Prime and the agent resumed, Optimus keeping agent Fowler from calling for human involvement and Fowler warning Optimus to handle things under the radar, or else.

"Pretty big bearings." Bulkhead said after the man left "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead." Optimus answered, optics darting between the elevator and his teammate "As he should be."

"Plus, he knows you guys are way too good." Chalaveria stepped forward, leaning against the foundation of the platform "He knows you wouldn't hurt him."

"Why 'we', Chal?" The green bot asked, eyeing her "Would you?"

"I never said that." She, no, _**they**_ replied, leaning against the wall on the platform "But if he was to be found dead in an alleyway missing his skeleton …"

Chalaveria snapped their mouth shut, eyes fixed on the humans under the stairs.

"We run a daycare now?"

.

.

.

.

.

An explanation later, they received a weak life from the dead Cliffjumper; a rescue mission set up to the Decepticon mine; a base left with three humans and two robots, one of them working on seemingly random chores and the other watching the humans' every move.

"What is this anyways?" Miko asked, ready to poke one of the machines on the floor.

"Broken don't touch." Ratchet warned, not even bothering to look at the girl who proceeded to poke another thing "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything here we can touch?"

"You can touch the floor. And the walls. And the railings. And the TV." Chalaveria chirped in from their position, laid on their back under the stairs, arms under their head and one leg bent at the knee "That's more than I can touch!"

"Why aren't you helping them get your friend back?" Jack asked watching as they sat up and tilt their head.

"I'm not very useful out there. Not a fighter. Not anymore at least." They shrugged, closing their optics and gesticulating with an arm "Plus, Cliffjumper's not my friend. No one here is. Maybe Bumblebee, but they don't like me being near him..."

The three humans stared at them in confusion that turned worry when suddenly their arms shot to their lower back and they yelped "Ouch!"

" ... I think my spinal cord's cramping again doc bot." They rolled their optics, rubbing their back with both servos. Ratchet shrugged and kept typing.

"Your pins are still active. Not much I can do." Ratchet spared them a single glance over the shoulder "Get out from there and try stretching. Should alleviate some of the pain."

Chalaveria huffed but did as told, arching their back forwards until the sound of joints popping could be heard, along with a loud beep and and an error message flashing on Ratchet's monitor.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked from his place on the platform.

"Well, it certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo." The old mech answered, optics fixed on the screen "I make modifications as I see fit."

Several more beeps sounded and the screen was flooded by error messages. Ratchet groaned, causing Chalaveria to let out a hearty laugh as they continued to pop their back.

"Might need to review some of 'em doc bot." They said, hands once again on their lower back as they walked closer to the much bigger bot, yellow optical rings reading the error messages "These may take a while longer to fix than the last ones."

"I think I can fix that." Raf said, reaching for his backpack.

"Really?" Chalaveria asked, leaning on the platform. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"You know this is complex technology, don't you?" He chuckled, readying himself to rid the system of the bugs "I mean, it isn't a child's play."

"Smart cookie." Chalaveria murmured, making Raf smile as he typed on his laptop, plugged to the main computer system.

"Now try." The bay said. Not a moment later all the error messages turned green and disappeared, bringing the system back online. Ratchet could only stare wide eyed at the child on the platform.

"Note to self, never underestimate you." Chalaveria poked Raf's chest with their index and middle finger gently, mindful of their sharpness. Raf giggled and pushed the fingers away, smiling.

If the boy noticed their optics flashing pink for a moment, he ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: isn't it obvious what I'm gonna say?**_

 _ **TFP - HASBRO**_

 _ **OCs - me**_

.

.

.

Megatron and Starscream stood at a rocky platform in the energon mine; in front of them, the lifeless body of the Autobot Cliffjumper. On the other end of the table, two drones stood at attention.

Megatron planned on having a word with his second in command at a later time. Something about a new addition to their ranks, Starscream had said, but now, he had a more pressing matter at hand.

"Let us see if the power born of darkness, can reignite a spark."

It was chaos after that.

The dark energon was plunged deep into the corpse's empty spark chamber. The dead Autobot shrieked to life as the dark energon fused into his body, hellish screaming following as he tore off his bounds. Launched to the nearest drone.

Starscream jumped, cowering away as the drone was mauled to death. Megatron smirked cruelly. The raw power he was witnessing… it was perfect. The perfect method for raising an army.

But then, he got another demonstration of power he was not accounting for.

The Autobot, no, the _creature_ was shot at by both drones, but soon turned one as the poor trooper it was attacking died at last. The other drone was jumped on soon after.

The thing couldn't do much damage though, before it was thrown away by a red and white mech.

He stood in a combat posture, his twin pairs of wings rigid and raised up high. The thing launched for him, only to be caught mid jump and thrown against the ground, every time it got back up.

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?" Starscream shrieked, fear plain in his red optics "Bring Autobots back to life to destroy us?!"

"That is no longer and Autobot." Megatron answered, amused with the fight playing before him "Just a mindless beast, its only instinct to destroy anything in its path."

Said mindless beast snarled in rage before jumping for the mech one last time, being once more caught in the air by the neck and thrown in the direction of the Warlord and the Seeker, being promptly cut in half by Megatron's blade, half it's body falling down to the mines and the other half still holding on, trying to hoist itself up with only one remaining arm.

"There Starscream, lies the indestructible seed of my army, the ultimate weapon." Megatron said, sounding immensely pleased, stepping forward and pushing the living half from the platform "Once I learn to control it."

The sound of frantic pedesteps snapped the two back to the red and white mech, who crouched beside the injured drone, wings twitching nervously. Megatron was about to question the newcomer, but he was out in a dash, the drone in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

Megatron's return was somewhat chaotic; majority of the drones was overwhelmed when they heard of the Warlord's return. Some didn't know what to do with themselves, some tried to play it cool (failing miserably), but a few just… kept going on, doing their thing without too much worry.

Those that were too big of a pile of nerves however, found solace in someone rather unexpected.

Vaporwave was feared upon his arrival on the Nemesis; too many keen on fearing his brother and convinced it would be best to stay clear of him too. As different from Soundwave as he may be, he forgot to show it, and the drones were scared still. Took a while for the red and white mech to convince the troopers that they wouldn't be mistreated or simply ignored whenever they entered the medbay.

The drones ended up accepting this fact after a while, and Vaporwave wouldn't deny the fondness he held over them. Even if the outside world would never know it. What they did know, was that he did everything he could to make them trust him; if not for anything else, then just so that any visits to the medbay wouldn't have to be a reason for their worry.

Because, no matter their rank, class or skill, they all ended up in the medbay at least once.

Vaporwave did a wonderful job calming the frantic Vehicons down, even more when taken into consideration that there was only one him and hundreds of them. It was in moments like these that all those included could be thankful for the Vehicon never stopping.

The 'medic' himself was calm; Megatron had no idea he even existed, thus he saw no reason for panic. He just sat quietly in the medbay and played his favorite tunes low enough to be considered background noise while he tended to the drones he had grown to care so much about, like he always did.

Granted, his qualification wasn't in medicine and his skills were rather limited when compared to an official medic's, but what he knew was enough to tend the drones; minor illnesses every now and then and the small injuries caused by accidents in the mines. The gravest case he had ever gotten was a crushed leg that had to be replaced. It was messy, but he did it. The drone would have a permanent limp, however.

Witnessing one of his beloved drones being mauled to death while the Decepticon lord and SIC merely watched made him snap. He wasn't a fan of combat, nor was he built for it, but he had some skill when it came to hand to hand. The drone he saved would need a long time to recover with his care only, and even that would be hard, but Vaporwave was not about to let the trooper die for not trying.

Thus, leading into the current situation.

Megatron was not amused, but he was somewhat impressed at the same time.

Saying Soundwave was a mech of many secrets would be an understatement. The silver Warlord just never expected a brother, and older one at that, to be one of them.

Half brother, but still. Something hard to keep hidden.

According to his second in command, the mech named Vaporwave had been called during a time of need. Mine accidents getting more and more frequent despite the efforts put into avoiding them started to thin out their ranks, and their official medic was unavailable at the time. Soundwave was the one to detect and contact Vaporwave, who was coincidently rather close to the planet they now lived in. The mech was not a real medic, not by chance, but he had plenty of field experience to have knowledge somewhat close to that of a real medic, even if he lacked the grace and ethical behavior the real ones had.

Megatron recognized dumb luck when he saw it, but wouldn't be surprised if the two Waves had planned this lucky re-encounter. Despite his unwavering loyalty, Soundwave remained a sneaky individual by nature.

He was back now however, and while the most of the decisions Starscream made during his absence had positive results, new additions to his ranks were still something _**he**_ ,

Megatron, needed to evaluate himself. Vaporwave may have been useful during

Starscream's command, but he would decide if he could be useful during his rule.

He had seen the combat skill Vaporwave possessed; he had an insight as to how tough the undead Autobot really was. He now watched from behind the closed medbay doors as the red and white mech put every ounce of passion and determination into repairing the drone he had saved in the mine.

Soundwave stood beside him, passive as always, watching as well. Starscream remained in the mine.

"He is fond of this one." Megatron muttered, knowing Soundwave would listen to every word "Can the same be said for all of them?"

Soundwave nodded.

"That will do." Megatron turned around and started walking away "Let him work. When he's done take the needed measures to add him to our ranks on this planet as a vital force."

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, let me get this straight; you're not with the good guys, but you're not with the bad guys either?"

Chalaveria had been able to keep a decent sized conversation with all three kids, mostly by telling them exaggerated factoids about their past life on Cybertron, which always led to questions (mostly from Miko) that they would answer sometimes with glee others with coldness, sometimes getting Ratchet to pipe in and sometimes just getting groans out of the old medic. Eventually the older boy, Jack, realized all the bots he had seen had the same insignia somewhere on their bodies, the same insignia decorated the base's floor, and it led him to perceive Chalaveria had a different insignia, still slightly visible under a mess of scratches.

"Not anymore at least." They answered. They had their tail wrapped around one of the rafters in the ceiling and was currently upside down above the platform where the three of them stood, like a bat "I used to be in energon mines the Cons took for themselves back in Cybertron, but I ran away as soon as I got the chance."

"You worked for the bad guys?!" Miko sounded both enthusiastic and fearful, mostly enthusiastic.

"Against our will. That's why I ran away. Would never crawl back to the Decepticons but didn't fit in with the Autobots either, makes me a neutral. " Chalaveria answered "Suicide nowadays, but a good shot back then. It was easier to claim neutrality in the beginnings of the War, even safer. Now few manage to survive without a faction to look after them, and I in particular have a bad habit of remaining solo, so I never bothered to search for other neutrals for protection."

"But it's been a good few years now since I've been on our own. The bots here let me stay as long as I behave." They continued, closing their optics and crossing their arms

"Theoretically speaking, I'm still neutral to both sides, but some of their ideals rubbed off on me. Makes me more Bot then Con. Me at least."

They jerked their head in Ratchet's direction, just in time for the monitors to beep and reproduce a message from Optimus.

" _Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates, now!"_

Said mech wasted no time in doing as told, all four bots driving safely back into the base followed close by an explosion, cut off by the same mech closing the groundbridge just in time.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented "What about Cliffjumper?"

Heads hung low at that. Obvious answer to most.

"Oh lordy…" Chalaveria murmured, twisting around to get off the ceiling without falling.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight?" Miko was fast to come with questions, seemingly unaware of their loss "Can I come with next time?"

"Look…" Arcee groaned, ready to give a lecture, but was interrupted by Jack.

"H-Hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." The boy pulled the girl away, earning a huff in response and a quiet 'what's a sock' from Chalaveria.

"Arcee." Optimus called softly "What did you see?"

"Not Cliff. At least, not anymore." The femme answered, hugging herself "He was mutated… butchered like something from those Con experiments during the War…"

Arcee lost her balance and fell to her knees. Bumblebee buzzed in worry and went to help her, but she dismissed; said she was alright and just felt dizzy.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko said in disbelief, still not grasping the severity of their situation.

"Robots with emotions…" Raf added, quietly.

"Robots… who can die." Jack finished, looking intently at the bots before him.

Chalaveria remained silent. Their optical rings were fixed on Arcee, who was currently being scanned by Ratchet. Their tail was rigid behind their and their antennae were straight up in the air. They could sense the tension in the air. And they could smell something foul in the same.

"Ew." They said plainly, receiving a few menacing looks from some of the bots until Ratchet's scan beeped. The back of Arcee's hand was covered in a smoking purple goo, which Ratchet scooped off with a tool, telling her to take a decontamination bath, which she did after being helped up by Bumblebee.

"O-Optimus, I-I hate to bug but…" Jack started, holding out his phone "...no bars."

"A security measure." The regal mech answered, turning to the boy "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"You're harder to find if they can't see you." Chalaveria added, walking towards the hall "Even harder when they can't detect you."

They stopped at the hallway entry, turning around and mock saluting.

"You know what they say about them crazy ones."

They turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the halls, leaving behind confused minds and a bent rafter.


End file.
